


Puppy Love

by cubhyunjae



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Changmin is a puppy hybrid, Chanhee is willing to do anything for Changmin, Chanhee just wants Changmin to be happy, Fluff, It's just Chanhee whipped for puppy Changmin, M/M, They're cute, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, idk how to tag, kind of beta read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27920497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cubhyunjae/pseuds/cubhyunjae
Summary: Chanhee lives alone in a fairly large house. He never expected to be alone for this long, but here he is. His best friend and co-owner of the cafe they own convinces Chanhee to go to a hybrid adoption center and Chanhee falls in love with a bright eyed puppy named Changmin.
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Ji Changmin | Q
Kudos: 49





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

> this is for my friend !! i had such a fun time writing this !!

Chanhee never intended to live in such a big house by himself. He had envisioned himself living in this house with a potential partner and a dog or two. However, he has lived in this giant empty house by himself for well over two years now. Chanhee wasn’t rich per se, but being the co-owner of a pretty popular cafe did have its perks. Chanhee was able to afford a spacious house by himself with money left to spare. The co-owner and mastermind of food, Kevin, is Chanhee’s best friend. Kevin is never afraid to tell Chanhee the truth about absolutely anything. Literally  **_anything_ ** . More often than not, Kevin will tell Chanhee his unadulterated opinion when Chanhee leasts expects it. 

“You should get a hybrid,” Kevin leans against the counter as Chanhee chokes on his coffee at the sudden remark. 

“Excuse me?” Chanhee looks down at Kevin after he stops coughing, the older laughing at Chanhee, “What are you talking about?”

“You know, hybrids. Chanhee look,” Kevin grabs a peppermint from the candy dish at the counter and pops it in his mouth, “I absolutely love and adore you, but you really need someone in your life.” 

Chanhee goes to respond when the oven in the back goes off as customers walk inside the cafe. Chanhee begins taking orders as Kevin comes back upfront and helps with making drinks. The two-run back and forth, making drinks and getting pastries or sandwiches until the crowd dies down and there are no longer any customers in sight. Chanhee grabs a cup of ice before starting to make himself a smoothie. 

“There’s a hybrid shelter not too far from here. We can go together once Sangyeon and Jacob get here for the later shifts,” Kevin looks over at Chanhee who puffs his cheeks out in thought while blending the ingredients together for his smoothie. 

“I think if I do this, I want to go on my own. Do you by any chance know when it closes?” Chanhee looks over at Kevin before dumping the smoothie in his cup with whipped cream. 

“They close around five so you’ll have between two and five to go and decide if you want to visit and meet with a hybrid,” Kevin looks over at Chanhee who takes a sip from his smoothie and nods, “That’s where I met Juyeon. I know you’re worried about not being home enough, but the first week that you have them home, you take that week off and I can bring Hyunjae or Younghoon in to help me. You’ll want that first week with your hybrid so you two can get to know each other and set boundaries. Trust me, you’ll need it. Hybrids are the sweetest and most caring people around,” Kevin looks over at Chanhee who nods and sips his smoothie again. 

“What if I’m not good enough for them?” Chanhee nervously bites at his lip and runs a hand through his deep brown hair. 

“Chanhee, you treat inanimate objects with so much care. I know you’ll take immense care of your hybrid. That’s if you choose to get one. It’s all up to you though,” Kevin winks at Chanhee before retreating to the oven to put some bread in. 

“I hate you, Kevin. I really do,” Chanhee mumbles before looking up at the clock, “Two hours,” he sighs and walks out from behind the counter to clean up the tables. 

During the two hours, a slew of customers had all come in at once. While Chanhee was usually calm about a crowd of people, it seemed like this crowd of people was even more people than usual and they seemed to be either angry or anxious. Chanhee and Kevin were serving out food and drinks left and right until the crowd had diminished leaving the cafe virtually empty. Chanhee slides against the back wall and rubs his temples, Kevin sitting next to him. 

“I love this place. I love my job. I do,” Chanhee looks over at Kevin who laughs and wraps an arm around Chanhee. 

“I know you do. You don’t have to convince me. I know you love our cafe. I think there was a business meeting in the park nearby. It’s okay to be stressed about the job sometimes Chanhee. No one is expecting you to be sunshine and rainbow all of the time okay?” Kevin smiles and looks over at the front door when the bells ring. 

“You two okay?” Sangyeon takes his beanie and coat off before hanging them up in the back, Jacob following behind. 

“Just great,” Chanhee hides his face in his knees, “Nothing says an amazing day besides a giant crowd full of angry and anxious business people.” 

“Oh yikes that sounds actually awful I’m so sorry,” Jacob fixes his sweater before walking up front and clocking Sangyeon and himself in, “You guys can leave.” 

“Hey Kevin is there anything else that needs to go into the oven or can I shut it off?” Sangyeon smiles at Kevin as he and Chanhee clock out. 

“There’s a tray of cookies and muffins that need to be finished, but after that, you can shut it off,” Kevin slips his coat on, Chanhee nervously putting his coat and beanie on, “We’ll see you later.” 

Kevin and Chanhee walk out of the cafe before Kevin grabs Chanhee’s phone. He inputs the address into Chanhee’s phone before leaving the brunette by himself. Chanhee inputs the address into his GPS before following the walking directions it gave him. After a five minute walk, Chanhee stands in front of a plain-looking building with paws painted on the windows. The words ‘Butterfly Adoption Agency’ is on the glass door. Chanhee takes a deep breath before walking inside the Hybrid adoption center. 

“Welcome to Butterfly Adoption Agency! Are you looking to adopt a hybrid?” a small woman who is standing behind the counter looks up at Chanhee who nods, “Do you know how our adoption process works?” 

“I do not, I’m sorry,” Chanhee rubs at the back of his neck, both from embarrassment and nervousness. 

“That’s alright darling. Usually what happens is we will give you and the hybrid of your choosing a room to yourselves for an initial meeting. You two can talk and get familiar with each other. If you continue on with that hybrid we’ll have you come back for an additional two meetings to familiarize yourselves more. On the third and final meeting is when we ask for the payment and then you can sign the papers and take your hybrid home. Sound good to you?” the woman grins up at Chanhee who nods his head, “Alright I’ll take you back to the playground. Most of the hybrids are allowed to roam around and mingle with each other unless one of them starts getting too aggressive or mean. We’ll sit in a room with them and talk to them to calm them down.” 

Chanhee nods along to what the woman is saying as she leads him back to the play area where the hybrids are all playing and having fun. Most of the hybrids don’t even notice Chanhee’s presence, or if they do, they don’t turn to look at him. Chanhee listens to the woman as she goes over each hybrid (their names, what they are, how they are with other hybrids and people), most of the hybrids being cats. Chanhee tilts his head and looks towards a puppy who looks up at Chanhee with wide and bright eyes. 

“What’s his name?” Chanhee looks over at the woman then back to the puppy. 

“That’s Changmin. He’s been here the longest. He gets very excited and has some interesting interests which have led to many people being interested and then choosing someone else. Would you like me to get a room ready for you two?” the woman smiles at Chanhee who nods his head, “Great! If you follow me I’ll bring him in with some of his favorite things,” she beams before taking Chanhee to a carpeted room. 

Chanhee sits on the floor as the lady leaves the room to get Changmin. Chanhee bites at his lip before messing with his jeans. He wasn’t entirely sure what to expect, but Changmin had looked up at him with eyes that looked like they held miniature galaxies. Chanhee knew he was screwed the moment they met eyes. Come hell or high water, Chanhee was taking that adorable little puppy home. Chanhee is only left with his thoughts for a couple of minutes when the woman comes back in with Changmin beside her, a small little basket full of toys and blankets. 

“I’ll leave you two at it. Once you two are done you can bring him back to me, or I’ll come back in an hour to check on you two okay?” she looks at Chanhee and Changmin, both males nodding their heads before she leaves the room. 

“Hi, I’m Chanhee. What’s your name cutie?” Chanhee smiles softly at the puppy once he sits down, his fluffy tail wagging slightly behind him. 

“I’m Changmin! Wanna see my toys?” Changmin excitedly asks, before he exhales and calmly pulls his basket close to him. 

“Hey,” Chanhee pouts and looks at the brown-haired boy, “You can be as excited as you want to be okay?” 

“You mean it?” Changmin’s face lights up as Chanhee nods, “I like you. You’re really nice. Miss Kim tells me I should try to be calm so I don’t scare people away,” Changmin pouts before pulling out his blanket and wrapping it around his shoulders, “This is my favorite blankie. I named it Froggie because there’s a frog on it!” 

“Your blankie is so cute!” Chanhee scoots slightly closer to the blanket not wanting to startle Changmin, “Do you like frogs?” 

“Yeah, but I don’t like bugs. Bugs are gross. Do you like bugs?” Changmin tilts his head before reaching into his basket and giggling happily as he pulls out a stuffed pigeon, “This is my pigeon! His name is Bidu. Kukukuku,” Changmin puts Bidu in Chanhee’s lap happily. 

“I’m not too fond of bugs either,” Chanhee smiles before picking up Bidu and grinning, “Bidu seems very sophisticated,” Chanhee grins as Changmin nods while laughing. 

“This is my Annabelle and my Chucky dolls,” Changmin pulls the dolls from his basket and sits them down, Chanhee’s eyes widening slightly at the dolls, “Miss Kim says I shouldn’t show them to people because they’re scary. But I just find them so cute! But, if you don’t like them I won’t take them home with us. That’s if you like me,” Changmin pouts while petting the Chucky doll’s hair. 

“Changmin can you look at me please?” Chanhee smiles at Changmin who looks up from his doll, “If you like them and think they’re cute, then you can take them home with us okay? Later on, I can get you more dolls if you’d like too okay?” Chanhee picks up Changmin’s pigeon before pressing its beak to Changmin’s cheek. 

“You mean it? You do?” Changmin’s tail is moving so fast and before Chanhee knows it Changmin is in Chanhee’s lap hugging Chanhee, “Thank you.” 

Chanhee holds Changmin close and rubs his back smiling, “You don’t need to thank me Changmin.” 

“Chanhee? Can you read to me?” Changmin pulls out some books from his basket before returning to Chanhee’s lap happily. 

“Of course love,” Chanhee opens one of the books and begins reading, Changmin covering himself with the blanket and snuggling into Chanhee. 

After another thirty minutes of reading, Chanhee looks down at Changmin to see the puppy peacefully sleeping. Chanhee smiles down at him and brushes the hair from his eyes. Chanhee grins down at Changmin when the puppy giggles in his sleep. Chanhee looks over at the door as the woman from before walks inside. 

“He must have played hard before you got here. I can get him and carry him to his room if you want to wait for me at the desk,” she smiles at Chanhee who frowns slightly at having to leave Changmin already, “You could take him to his room if you’d like,” she looks at Chanhee who lights up at the idea, “Follow me, darling.” 

Chanhee holds Changmin bridal style, Miss Kim leading the way to Changmin’s room with his basket in her hands. Miss Kim opens the door to Changmin’s room, Chanhee looking around and smiling at all of the little trinkets that just scream Changmin. Chanhee sets Changmin down on his bed before covering him up. Changmin whimpers, making Chanhee frown and place Bidu in his arms. Changmin falls back asleep fully after Chanhee pets his head. Chanhee and Miss Kim walk out of the puppy’s room, Miss Kim leading him back to the front counter. 

“So how would you like to proceed? Would you like to schedule your next visit or start over with a new hybrid?” Miss Kim looks up at Chanhee, a small glint of hope in her eyes. 

“I want to schedule my next visit with Changmin please,” Chanhee grins as Miss Kim squeals with excitement. 

The two quickly talk back and forth and schedule Chanhee’s next visit that coming Friday. Chanhee leaves the adoption agency with a smile on his face before he calls Kevin. 

“So? How did it go?” Kevin’s words are laced with amusement, Chanhee rolling his eyes. 

“I have another visit scheduled for this Friday at noon so someone is going to have to cover me until I get back,” Chanhee walks down the sidewalk towards the direction of his house. 

“Just take the rest of that day off. What are they like? Did they come up to you? Did you go up to them?” Kevin asks excitedly, Chanhee rolling his eyes as he continues to walk home. 

“He’s super adorable and cuddly. His name is Changmin, he’s a puppy. We didn’t really go up to one another but he looked up at me with the biggest and brightest eyes and I just melted. We went into the room and he showed me his favorite toys and blanket. Then I read to him and he fell asleep in my arms,” Chanhee smiles to himself as he thinks back to the puppy hybrid. 

“Oh my god, Changmin is still there? He was there when Juyeon was still there. That means you know about his horror dolls? How are you going to deal with that?” Kevin snorts, Chanhee groaning at Kevin. 

“I would die for him okay? He’s precious. If that means I have to have those dolls in my house just to see him smile then I will. Do you hear me, Kevin Moon?” Chanhee rolls his eyes as he walks home. 

After the first meeting with Changmin, Chanhee hasn’t been able to think about anything else except his next meeting with Changmin. Once Friday had arrived, Chanhee could barely contain his excitement. He was finally getting to see his Changmin after a whole three days of being apart. Chanhee had put on one of his favorite outfits; a pair of black ripped skinny jeans, a black long-sleeved shirt with a striped cardigan over it, and his converse. Chanhee had gotten off twenty minutes before his meeting with Changmin, Chanhee speed walking from the cafe to Butterfly Adoption Agency. 

“Good afternoon darling. You’re early. Do you want to go set up in the room and I’ll go get Changmin?” Miss Kim smiles at Chanhee who nods his head and walks into the room from earlier that week. 

Chanhee sits on the carpeted floor while looking around the room. Chanhee bites at his lip before excitedly turning towards the door when it opens. 

“CHANHEE!” Changmin squeals and barrels into Chanhee, the puppy so excited that when he hugs Chanhee he bites at Chanhee’s shoulder. 

Chanhee winces slightly and cups Changmin’s face when he whimpers, “Changmin. Hey. It’s okay. You were excited. But from now on we don’t bite okay? Biting can hurt okay? I know you were excited, that's okay! We just can’t use our teeth,” Chanhee smiles at Changmin, his eyes wide, his pupils blown showing almost no color from his iris. 

The lights catch Changmin’s eyes and Chanhee could get lost in them. He truly was giving Chanhee the cutest puppy dog face he could muster. 

“I’m sorry Chanhee. I didn’t know any better. Will you forgive me, please? I don’t want you to choose someone else,” Changmin frowns up at Chanhee. 

“I’m not choosing someone else Changmin. I want you okay? We just have to learn not to bite okay? How about next time you get super excited like that you give my cheek kisses okay?” Chanhee smiles at Changmin who nods his head and snuggles into Chanhee. 

“Okay, Chanhee. I missed you. I didn’t know if you were coming back. I’m glad you did. I really like you. You’re very pretty,” Changmin cups Chanhee’s cheeks and giggles at the blush that dusts Chanhee’s cheeks, “What do you want to do today?” 

“I thought today we could talk about what stuff you wanted at our house. We could talk about your favorite movies, books, and food. I can have them all at the house by the time you get home!” Chanhee grins at Changmin who bounces happily before kissing Chanhee’s cheek, “There you go bub!” 

“Chanhee?” Changmin looks up at the older male while smiling, “Do you think that your friends will like me?” 

“I’m friends with Kevin. He’s the one who adopted Juyeon,” Chanhee rubs his thumb against Changmin’s cheek, the puppy squealing happily and kissing Chanhee’s cheek, “You’re so precious. Here! I brought a notebook so we can write down some of the stuff you want at our house,” Chanhee grins at Changmin who nods happily and takes the pen from Chanhee. 

For the next thirty minutes, Chanhee and Changmin continue to go back and forth about what Changmin would want at the house. Chanhee also goes over a list of things that Changmin will need at the house. Changmin giggles happily and snuggles into Chanhee happily. 

“Can Juyeon and Kevin come over sometimes? I miss Juyeonie. He hates horror movies but we used to watch them together because he knows I love them. Can we watch some together? I’ll hold you!” Changmin’s eyes get wide and sparkly and how can Chanhee say no to that face?

“Of course Juyeon and Kevin can come over. And yes we can watch horror movies together my love. I may not be the best when it comes to horror, but for you, I’d do anything.” Chanhee smiles over at Changmin who grins, his tail wagging happily. 

“You’re really the best Chanhee. No one has ever been this considerate with me,” Changmin smiles brightly before tilting his head, “Chanhee what do you do?” 

“Like as a job?” Chanhee asks Changmin who nods his head, “I own a cafe with Kevin. Kevin does the food section and I usually do the drinks. I’ll bring you there sometime!” Chanhee plays with Changmin’s hair, Changmin snuggling happily into Chanhee. 

“I know how to make coffee. The adoption center used to have a really nice coffee bar before it stopped working. We haven’t had anyone skilled enough to fix it, but I know how to make really good lattes!” Changmin looks over at Chanhee while smiling brightly. 

“Maybe I’ll hire you on,” Chanhee winks before looking at the clock and frowning, “We have to say goodbye for now Changmin, but next meeting I get to take you home.” 

“Do you have to go?” Changmin frowns and looks at Chanhee, “Please hurry back. I want to go home very soon Chanhee.” 

“It’ll be over before you know it. You’ll go to sleep and the next thing you know you’ll be waking up at home with me. We can watch Annabelle and have pizza while cuddling. How does that sound?” Chanhee grins at Changmin who nods his head happily before standing up and helping Chanhee stand up, “Do you want me to walk you back to the playroom?” 

“Yes please,” Changmin holds Chanhee’s hand before walking out of the visiting room with Chanhee.

Chanhee walks with Changmin towards the playroom before hugging the puppy. Changmin waves at Chanhee and leaves him to walk inside the playroom. Chanhee frowns slightly but pulls his notebook closer to his chest before he walks to Miss Kim’s desk at the front. 

“Hi, darling! Would you like to schedule your last meeting? This meeting will be shorter, it’s just to mainly gather his things and sign some papers before you get to take him home,” Miss Kim smiles at Chanhee who nods his head happily. 

“What’s the soonest I can take him home?” Chanhee bites at his lip and looks at Miss Kim. 

“How does tomorrow sound darling?” Miss Kim smiles at Chanhee who nods his head excitedly, “Perfect. Tomorrow at noon?” 

“Sounds amazing. I can’t wait. If you’ll excuse me I have a list of things I have to get for Changmin. Thank you so much!” Chanhee grins and leaves Butterfly Adoption Agency. 

Chanhee starts his short walk back to the cafe, his mind spinning with the fact that Changmin will be home with him tomorrow. Chanhee continues to think about all the adventures he and Changmin will go on as he walks inside the cafe, Kevin making a face at Chanhee being back. 

“What?” Chanhee walks behind the counter and sits at the table while smiling. 

“I said to take the rest of the day off,” Kevin rolls his eyes, Jacob walking to the counter, “Jacob he’s here.” 

“I see him, Kevin,” Jacob laughs and shakes his head, Chanhee opening up his notebook, “Why are you here Chanhee?” 

“I need Kevin and Juyeon once Kevin is off work,” Chanhee goes to grab his pen before blushing and realizing he left it with Changmin, “Someone hand me a pen please.” 

“What happened to your pen? And why do you need me  _ and  _ Juyeon?” Kevin looks over at Chanhee before tossing a pen towards him. 

“I’m taking Changmin home tomorrow and I need you and Juyeon both to help me get the stuff for him. I have a list so now I’m just sorting it by section. I want Juyeon there because they’re friends and Juyeon will help with knowing Changmin’s taste in things. I have a general idea, but Juyeon has spent more time with Changmin and I’m only mildly nervous that I’ll fuck up and get the wrong thing. He’s so precious and I just want to give him the best,” Chanhee puffs his cheeks out as he starts sorting his list out. 

“Yeah okay I’ll get Juyeon. Do you want to text him and ask him to come here? We’ll just go to the store from here. You’re really invested in Changmin aren’t you?” Kevin smiles at Chanhee who nods his head while smiling. 

“I haven’t seen Chanhee smile like that since you guys opened up this cafe. He must really be special,” Jacob smiles at Chanhee who laughs and nods. 

“Today he got so excited that when he hugged me, he bit my shoulder. He didn’t know how to contain his excitement. I taught him that if he gets excited like that again that he can kiss my cheek. Do you think he’ll want to sleep in my bed with me or should I put the guest bed in my bedroom along with my bed?” Chanhee bites at his lip and nervously pulls at his jeans. 

“Chanhee,” Kevin laughs softly and shakes his head, “Changmin is more than likely going to want to sleep in your bed with you. If he fell asleep in your lap on the first day, then he’s going to fall asleep in the same bed as you. You’re getting too worked up about this bub.” 

“I just want it to be perfect,” Chanhee bites at the inside of his lip then pulls out his phone and texts Juyeon, “Is this how you felt with Juyeon?” 

“Yeah, it was. We didn’t have a lot of money at that time, but he was so happy with whatever I had for him. I know Changmin, and he’s so ecstatic to even be going to a home. Changmin is going to love whatever you give him okay? You don’t need to worry,” Kevin smiles at Chanhee who nods his head and frowns. 

“It sounds like you’re already pretty attached to him. I’m sure the love and care you’ll give him will be just enough for him,” Jacob finishes a coffee up for a customer before handing it to them. 

“Theoretically I know I’ll be okay and everything is going to be great, but at the same time, I’ve been caring for only myself for this long and not for someone else. I’m just nervous,” Chanhee looks over the list again. 

“It’s a nerve-wracking commitment, but I know you’ll do great with him okay? I know you Chanhee. You have a list of things that he wants and will need. I barely had an idea of what I should get Juyeon. Trust me. You don’t need to worry Chanhee,” Kevin smiles and looks up at the door to see Sangyeon and Juyeon walking inside the cafe, “Hi baby.” 

“Hi Kevin,” Sangyeon smirks as Juyeon laughs and walks behind the counter with Sangyeon, “Why are Chanhee and Juyeon here?” 

“I need them for shopping. Also, am I not allowed in my own cafe?” Chanhee scoffs and shakes his head, “That’s not important. Can I take Kevin now?” Chanhee looks over at Sangyeon and Jacob who nod their heads, “Perfect! Kevin clock out. I only have so much time to get my house ready for Changmin.” 

“YOU ADOPTED CHANGMIN?!” Juyeon screams and grabs Chanhee’s face, “YOU ADOPTED MY BEST FRIEND?!” 

“I am officially adopting him tomorrow. Juyeon I love you, but please let go of my face,” Chanhee laughs as Juyeon immediately moves his hands and apologizes, “It’s okay. I promise.” 

“Are we ready?” Kevin looks over at Juyeon and Chanhee, “Let’s go!” 

The three bid Sangyeon and Jacob goodbye before they leave the cafe and head towards Kevin’s car. Kevin starts his car and drives towards the stores that aren’t far from the cafe. Once there, Chanhee leads them towards the first store he wants to look at.

For the next three hours, Chanhee, Kevin, and Juyeon go through six different stores to get everything that Chanhee would need for Changmin. Before they set off to Chanhee’s house, the three stop to get some cheap takeout. The three load the car up with the bags and small boxes, Juyeon holding the takeout in the passenger seat as he drives to Chanhee’s house. After they get out of the car and grab the things from Kevin’s trunk, Chanhee pulls his keys out from his pocket. He shakily unlocks the door and all but falls inside his house. Kevin rolls his eyes and walks over to Chanhee, Juyeon setting the bags down and helping Chanhee up. 

“We can eat and then you guys can leave. You don’t have to stay,” Chanhee blushes as he sets the bags down after closing the door. 

“I do not want to get halfway home and then you call me crying because you don’t know what to do. We can help. But we’re eating first,” Kevin shakes his head and pulls out all the food, “Are you excited?” 

“Like you wouldn’t believe. I miss him. I just want him here with me,” Chanhee pouts as he grabs his chopsticks and starts eating. 

“I’m sad that Changmin is still there, but at the same time, I’m so so happy that it’s you that adopted him,” Juyeon grins before starting to eat then deadpanning and looking over at Chanhee, “You hate horror movies. How are you going to survive that?” 

“WE ARE NOT GOING TO DISCUSS THAT RIGHT NOW LEE JUYEON!” Chanhee screams and throws a noodle at Juyeon, Juyeon laughing loudly, his tail swishing happily behind him, “Changmin wants you two to come over sometimes to hang out.” 

“Of course we’ll come over. We basically live next door. We’ll come over as much as he wants,” Kevin smiles at Juyeon who nods his head happily. 

“He means so much to me already,” Chanhee smiles softly as he goes back to eating, “I can’t wait to hold him again.” 

“That’s kind of gay Chanhee,” Kevin grins over at Chanhee who rolls his eyes. 

“You’re kind of gay Kevin,” Juyeon looks over at his boyfriend and laughs when Kevin gawks at Juyeon. 

“My own boyfriend is betraying me,” Kevin shakes his head then kisses Juyeon’s cheek. 

“Gross,” Chanhee mumbles and looks back at his food. 

The three fall into a light conversation as they continue to eat. Once finished, Juyeon cleans up the table of trash as Kevin and Chanhee set out to separate the bags to which room they go into. Chanhee and Juyeon take a portion of the bags and boxes to an unused room that will be a dedicated room for Changmin when he wants to be alone as Kevin takes some of the bags with groceries and puts them in the kitchen. Chanhee and Juyeon leave the room to then bring the rest of the bags to Chanhee and Changmin’s bedroom, their bathroom being connected to their room. 

“What room are we starting on first?” Kevin looks at Chanhee who hums and bites at his lip. 

“The room that’s just for Changmin. That’s the room that requires the most work,” Chanhee walks to Changmin’s room. 

Chanhee opens up the bags and takes everything out, Kevin and Juyeon walking and separating everything out. Juyeon walks out to find a ladder, Chanhee setting the bean bag chairs against the wall. Chanhee moves the bookshelf that was already in the room to a different wall before setting up the movies on the shelf. Juyeon walks back into the room with a ladder before setting it up and grabbing the glow in the dark stars. While Juyeon puts the stars up, Kevin starts setting up a projector that connects to a DVD player. Kevin hooks up the projector with speakers and laughs when Juyeon whines at the star backs getting stuck to his skin. Chanhee grabs the funko pops he bought for Changmin and sets them on a shelf to open them up. Chanhee opens the Annabelle funko pop up and sets it on the shelf with the Conjuring and Annabelle movies. He then opens up the Good Guy Chucky pop and sets it on the shelf with the Chucky movies, doing the same with the Nun pop. Chanhee looks over at Juyeon who climbs down from the ladder after finishing up the stars. Kevin starts folding the blankets and putting them away in the closet as Chanhee and Juyeon start setting up the snack corner. Juyeon sets up the popcorn machine as Chanhee sets up the bins of chips and other snacks that Changmin enjoys. Juyeon grabs the mini-fridge that was already in the room and sets it up on the table before plugging it in and putting drinks and ice creams in. Chanhee puts several stuffed animals by the bean bag chairs as Kevin uses the ladder to set up LED strips along with some fairy lights. Juyeon helps Kevin with LED strips, Chanhee picking up the trash and stuffing it into the bags to throw away. Once finished with the lights, Kevin takes the ladder and sets it out of the room. Chanhee looks around the room and smiles brightly, hoping that Changmin will like it. 

“Changmin is going to love this. His own little horror room. He’ll definitely have you come in here and cuddle with him as he watches these,” Juyeon looks over at Chanhee who nods his head and smiles. 

“You ready to move onto the bedroom? Juyeon is helping me at the cafe tomorrow so you can be home all day, so we have to go home soon,” Kevin looks at Chanhee and nods before taking the two into the bedroom, “So what do you need done in here?” 

“Not much really. I just need the shower curtains changed, his bathroom stuff to be set up, and add some lights and change the bedspread. I can do this if you two want to go home,” Chanhee looks over at Kevin who shakes his head. 

“Juyeon do you want to do the lights and I’ll do the bathroom stuff?” Kevin pulls Juyeon close by his belt loop and hugs his boyfriend, the older nodding his head and hugging back. 

“You guys are so cute,” Chanhee pouts before taking the blankets and pillows off his bed and taking the sheet off. 

“We try,” Juyeon laughs softly and gets the lights and ladder before starting to set up the lights as Kevin retreats into the bathroom to set things up. 

Chanhee pulls the new sheets out of the plastic packaging then puts the sheet on the bed. He flops onto the bed and shakes his head as Juyeon stifles his laughter while putting the lights up. Chanhee stands up and puts a blue velvet comforter over the sheets then grabs the new pillows. He puts the new pillowcases on then sets them on the bed. Chanhee grabs the extra blankets he bought and folds them before putting them at the foot of the bed. Chanhee smiles and sits on the bed as he looks around. Juyeon climbs off the ladder and smiles at Chanhee, Kevin leaning against the bathroom door frame. 

“It looks amazing Chanhee. He’s going to love it,” Kevin beams at Chanhee who nods his head and smiles, “Now if you’ll excuse us. Juyeon needs to shower and you need to put your groceries away.” 

“Oh shit! Yeah! I love you both. Thank you so much for coming and helping,” Chanhee hugs Juyeon and Kevin before they wave goodbye and leave the bedroom. 

Chanhee puts the ladder away in the hallway closet then goes into the kitchen to put groceries away. Once he has everything put away, Chanhee quickly tidies everything up, not too many things being out of place. Chanhee plugs his phone into the charger by his couch before laying down and covering up with the blanket. He didn’t mean to fall asleep on the couch, but once he relaxed into the couch, there was no way Chanhee was getting up until the next morning.

The next morning, after Chanhee has woken up and showered, he stands in front of his closet not knowing what to wear. Chanhee ruffles his hair before deciding on a red long sleeve turtleneck under a black sweater vest. He pulls on a pair of black jeans then clips on some suspenders. He puts his socks on and then walks back into the bathroom and brushes his teeth. Chanhee smiles at himself in the mirror then checks the time. 

“FUCK!” Chanhee screams and runs out of his bedroom and to the front door.

The brunette slips on some red converse then walk out of his house. He locks the door before getting into his car. He starts the car and takes the short drive from his house to the adoption agency. Chanhee parks his car and grabs his wallet before getting out and walking inside Butterfly. 

“Don’t you look cute,” Miss Kim grins and grabs a clipboard, “Why don’t you fill these out and I’ll go get Changmin and his things. Just so you know, there is a week period where if you want to bring Changmin back, you can. Just in case things don’t work out,” Miss Kim nods sadly before leaving to go get Changmin. 

Chanhee begins filling the paperwork out, his excitement only rising as he fills the papers out. Chanhee pulls his wallet out and gets his card out as he finishes up the paperwork. The brunette's attention is torn from the clipboard as he hears an excited giggle from close by. Chanhee turns to look at Changmin, his eyes widening as all cognitive functioning of his brain stops working. The puppy is wearing black skinny jeans, all black converse, and a fuzzy v-cut indigo sweater that’s slightly tucked into his jeans. Changmin’s neck is adorned with a black velvet choker. 

“Woah. Changmin. You,” Chanhee’s brain is unable to come up with anything useful as he looks at the younger, “You’re gorgeous.” 

“Shut up I am not,” Changmin’s face heats up before he runs and hugs Chanhee tightly, “We’re going home?” 

“We’re going home Changmin,” Chanhee smiles at Changmin, the puppy beaming before kissing Chanhee’s cheek happily. 

“Here, darling,” Miss Kim hands Chanhee his card back, Changmin’s suitcases full of his clothes and other trinkets he loves by his sides, “Changmin you come visit okay? I wish nothing but love upon you two. Please keep him happy darling,” Miss Kim waves at Changmin and Chanhee. 

They both nod and walk outside of the agency and towards Chanhee’s car, Changmin’s hand never leaving Chanhee’s hand. Chanhee opens up his trunk and puts Changmin’s suitcases in the trunk before turning towards Changmin. 

“What?” Changmin tilts his head and then blushes when Chanhee hugs him tightly, “I’m glad that you picked me.” 

“I’m so happy you’re coming home with me,” Chanhee grins and kisses Changmin’s nose, “Do you want to stop by the cafe? Kevin and Juyeon are working. We could get some stuff at the cafe and then we can go home and I’ll show you around. How does that sound?” Chanhee looks down at the puppy, the younger squealing at the idea and kissing Chanhee’s cheeks happily. 

“Please can we?!” Changmin bounces around happily before getting into the car, Chanhee having opened the door for him. 

“Of course precious,” Chanhee smiles at Changmin, immediately intertwining their fingers after he starts the car. 

Changmin looks out the window in wonder as Chanhee drives the short distance from Butterfly to the cafe. Changmin tightens his grip on Chanhee’s hand afraid that if they lose contact, Changmin will lose Chanhee. Chanhee smiles at Changmin as they park, Changmin biting at his lip in excitement. Chanhee gets out of the car then walks over to the other side and opens Changmin’s door. Changmin gets out of the car and holds his hand out, Chanhee taking his hand and holding it tightly. Chanhee pulls Changmin close as they walk inside the cafe, Changmin’s tail wagging happily at the sight of Juyeon. 

“Hi, what can I get for you?” Juyeon asks without looking up from the computer. 

“Your attention,” Changmin scoffs then laughs as Juyeon’s head snaps up to look at Changmin. 

“CHANGMIN!” Juyeon screams and runs out from behind the counter to hug Changmin happily. 

“Hi, Juyeonie!” Changmin laughs and hugs him back happily, “I didn’t know you worked here too!” 

“Only when they need me. I’m covering for Chanhee,” Juyeon grins at Changmin when they pull away from the hug. 

“Juyeon! I need you behind the counter please baby,” Kevin calls from the ovens before stepping out, “Nevermind. Hi Chanhee! Hi Changmin. Do you guys want a grilled cheese?” Kevin looks at the two. 

“Yes please! Do you guys have the hot cocoa we used to make at the agency?” Changmin looks at Juyeon who nods and walks back behind the counter. 

“What would you like Chanhee?” Juyeon tilts his head, his tail swishing behind him happily. 

“Can I do the red velvet hot chocolate, please? Along with the grilled cheese?” Chanhee smiles and pulls out his wallet. 

“Coming right up,” Juyeon smiles and totals it out, Chanhee sliding his card into the machine. 

“What do you have planned for today Chanhee?” Kevin doesn’t look up from the sandwiches he’s making for them. 

“I wanted to stop by here so Changmin could see Juyeon and you. Then we’re going to go home and I’m going to show him around the house. Then I have no idea what we’re going to do,” Chanhee grins as Changmin tightens his grip on Chanhee’s hand, “Are you okay Changmin?” 

“Don’t want this to be a dream,” Changmin looks up at Chanhee who frowns and hugs him tightly. 

“I’m here Changmin. I’m not going anywhere. You’re here with me and I’m here with you. This isn’t a dream I promise,” Chanhee cups Changmin’s cheeks before kissing his nose gently.

Chanhee pulls Changmin to the side as a small crowd of people walks in. Changmin’s tail begins to move as a couple looks over at Changmin and whispers to each other. Chanhee wraps his arm around Changmin’s waist when he notices what’s going on. Chanhee smirks as they walk up to the counter and notice Juyeon’s tail swishing behind him. 

“What can I get for you?” Juyeon smiles at the couple, his ears twitching at the mixture of sounds from the crowd and the coffee machines. 

“Is there anyone else who can help us?” the woman frowns at the sight of Juyeon, Chanhee holding back Changmin from running at them. 

“No there is not. The only other available person is currently in the back making bread, so you’ll have to deal with me. Now would you like me to make your coffee or just your husband because he seems to be enjoying the tail,” Juyeon raises his eyebrow as he wraps his tail around his thigh. 

The woman scoffs and drags her husband out of the cafe, Juyeon rolling his eyes. He finishes up Changmin and Chanhee’s drinks just as Kevin comes out with the grilled cheese. The two take their things before waving at Juyeon and Kevin and leaving the cafe. Chanhee opens Changmin’s door and smiles at him as he gets into the car. Chanhee leans over Changmin and sets the drinks in the cup holder, Changmin feeling his face heat up at how close Chanhee suddenly is. Chanhee moves out of Changmin’s way before beaming at the younger. 

“Hey precious, can you hold these until we get home?” Chanhee looks over at the puppy who nods his head and takes the paper bag with the grilled cheese. 

Chanhee walks over to the other side of the car after closing Changmin’s door. He gets in the car and starts it, Changmin grabbing Chanhee’s hand and lacing their fingers together. Chanhee smiles at Changmin then turns his attention back to the street as he starts the short drive to their house.  _ Their house _ . It felt strange to think about, but Chanhee was beyond excited. Changmin looks out the windows as Chanhee drives home. Changmin’s tail begins wagging happily as Chanhee pulls into the driveway of their house. As soon as Chanhee parks, Changmin unbuckles his seat belt and gets out of the car. Chanhee laughs softly as he grabs their hot chocolates. Chanhee takes the bag with their grilled cheeses, popping the trunk just after so Changmin can grab his suitcases. Changmin happily follows behind Chanhee as he unlocks the door and steps inside. Changmin closes the door behind him before looking around the living room in awe. Chanhee sets the hot chocolates and grilled cheese on the coffee table as Changmin takes everything in. 

“Do you want to go put your suitcases in our room?” Chanhee bites at his lip shyly, Changmin looking at Chanhee in shock. 

“We get to share a room?” Changmin asks, his tail moving faster than Chanhee has ever seen it move before. 

“Yeah! We’re sharing a bed too! If that’s okay!” Chanhee bites at his lip again then shrieks as Changmin runs into him, knocking them both onto the couch. 

“That’s more than okay!” Changmin laughs happily as he covers Chanhee’s face in kisses not knowing how to contain his excitement and happiness. 

“Do you want to go look at our room?” Chanhee beams at Changmin once he’s calmed down a bit, Changmin nodding happily. 

Chanhee grins and helps Changmin with his suitcase before taking him down the hallway to their bedroom. Chanhee opens the door to their room and bites at his lip as he turns the light on. Changmin blinks in awe at the sight of the bedroom. He’s never seen a bedroom so big before. Changmin sits down on the bed before practically melting at the feeling. Chanhee blushes lightly as he looks at Changmin. 

“This is amazing. Everything about this is amazing,” Changmin grins and stands up while smiling at Chanhee, “Thank you.” 

“It’s not done yet!” Chanhee beams before taking Changmin’s hand and leading him out of the bedroom. 

Changmin tilts his head in confusion as Chanhee drags him towards another room. Chanhee brings Changmin inside the room and turns the fairy lights and LEDs on. He walks over to the projector and turns it on then turns around to look at Changmin. 

“It’s a horror or movie room for you. It’s for when you want to be alone and want to do stuff on your own,” Chanhee bites his lip before pointing to the bookshelf, “I even got you little figurines that you can put with your dolls. Eventually, I’ll get you a game system so you can play that in here too,” Chanhee then points to the snack area, “I got a popcorn maker, and there are bins with other snacks. The fridge has ice cream and drinks. Sorry if it’s not enough,” Chanhee bites at his lip. 

“You did all of this? Just for me?” Changmin walks further into the room to look around. 

“Well, Juyeon and Kevin helped. I just bought the stuff after I had the idea for it. But yeah, it’s for you,” Chanhee smiles nervously at Changmin. 

“This is real. You’re real. Me being here is real. I’m not asleep at the agency still. I’m here, with you. It’s real,” Changmin shakes as he walks closer to Chanhee, Chanhee nodding his head. 

“It’s real Changmin,” Chanhee smiles at Changmin who nods his head. 

Changmin steps closer to Chanhee before cupping his cheeks and pressing his lips to Chanhee’s. Chanhee freezes in shock before wrapping his arms around Changmin’s waist and kissing him back gently. Changmin pulls away from the kiss with a smile before kissing Chanhee’s cheek happily. 

“What was that for?” Chanhee blushes as he holds Changmin close to his chest. 

“I just needed to prove to myself that you’re real,” Changmin laughs softly and holds Chanhee’s face in his hands again, “You’re so pretty. Have I mentioned that before?” 

“You’ve mentioned it,” Chanhee grins and leans in to kiss Changmin again. 

Changmin melts into the kiss and kisses back happily. Chanhee pulls away and kisses Changmin’s forehead. 

“Want to put pajamas on and then we can go watch movies and order take out?” Chanhee grins at Changmin who nods his head happily. 

“Sounds like an absolutely perfect first day home,” Changmin grins and allows himself to get dragged into their room by Chanhee. 

Over the course of the next week, Changmin has been trying to settle himself into his new home with Chanhee. The thought of Chanhee taking him back to the adoption agency has been clouding his mind the entire week. Chanhee has done nothing to show that he wants to take Changmin back, but Changmin was still nervous. It was Friday and Chanhee and Changmin were having Kevin and Juyeon over for dinner. Changmin had walked into the kitchen to get Chanhee and himself a drink when his thoughts got the better of him. Changmin had let the glass slip from his fingers, the cup falling from the shelf to the floor, glass shattering. Changmin cowers into the corner while whimpering, tears threatening to fall as he hears fast footsteps coming from the living room. 

“Changmin! Are you okay? Stay right there, baby! I’ll get the broom and sweep it away from you!” Chanhee panics as he grabs the broom from the side of the fridge. 

Chanhee quickly starts sweeping the glass away from Changmin. The older male sweeps up the glass and throws it away before he kneels down in front of Changmin. 

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to drop it. Please don’t take me back,” Changmin looks up at Chanhee, tears running down his face. 

“Oh, baby. It’s just a stupid cup. I can go and get new cups. I could get hundreds of cups exactly like that one. I can’t get another you. I love you Changmin. I love you. I’m not taking you back. You’re staying here with me,” Chanhee sits down next to Changmin and pulls him into his lap, “It’s okay baby. It’s okay. I love you. You’re mine Changmin okay? I’m not letting you go anywhere.” 

“You mean it? You love me? You mean that?” Changmin sniffles as he looks up at Chanhee, “I’m yours. Does that mean you’re mine?” 

“It does baby,” Chanhee grins at Changmin who smiles, “I’m all yours.” 

Changmin wraps his arms around Chanhee’s neck and kisses him deeply. Chanhee kisses back and rubs soothing circles into Changmin’s hips. Changmin pulls away at the sound of the front door opening. 

“Oh. Did we interrupt something?” Kevin smirks as he sets a bag on the island of the kitchen. 

“Chanhee’s my boyfriend,” Changmin grins at Kevin, Juyeon choking on his hot chocolate at the sentence. 

“WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?! WHY DIDN’T YOU TEXT ME?” Juyeon bounces then glares at Chanhee, “Hurt him and I break you.” 

“It just happened Juyeonie. No need to worry. He wouldn’t ever hurt me,” Changmin giggles and stands up before hugging Juyeon. 

“What are we making this week?” Chanhee stands up and looks over at Kevin who hums softly. 

“Kimchi jjigae. It’s something that Juyeon and Changmin used to make at Butterfly, so they want to cook for us,” Kevin smiles at Chanhee who nods. 

“Should we trust them in the kitchen together? The last time that happened Juyeon got honey stuck in his tail,” Chanhee smirks as Changmin and Juyeon gasp in offense. 

“Sit your butt down on the couch! We got this,” Changmin pouts before pulling Chanhee close and pecking his lips, “I love you too.” 

“I know,” Chanhee grins and kisses Changmin’s forehead before retreating to the living room with Kevin. 

For the next forty minutes, Chanhee and Kevin sit on the couch and talk about new specials and holiday drinks they’re going to be doing at the cafe. Changmin and Juyeon periodically look back into the living room just to coo at how cute their partners are. Changmin and Juyeon laugh and joke about how happy they are to be out of the adoption center. Changmin talks to Juyeon about how he’s starting his job at the cafe soon. Once the food is finished, Juyeon and Changmin set the coffee table in the living room before bringing food out to everyone. Chanhee and Kevin get off the couch and sit on the floor at the coffee table. Changmin and Juyeon finally sit down after getting drinks for everyone. 

“This looks really good, I'm impressed,” Chanhee smirks at Changmin who rolls his eyes and sits next to Chanhee. 

“Do you doubt our cooking abilities?” Changmin leans against Chanhee happily as Chanhee dishes everyone's food. 

“Says the one who got chocolate stuck on top of the microwave,” Chanhee laughs as Changmin whines and hides his face, “It’s okay. You’re cute.” 

“Juyeon one time broke a kettle because he put headphones in and forgot to turn it off,” Kevin smiles as they all begin to eat. 

“I’m not the smartest when it comes to food I’ll admit, but that’s why I have you,” Juyeon grins at Kevin before turning back to his food. 

Changmin grins as they all fall into laughter and light conversations as they all eat. Chanhee kept pulling Changmin closer and kissing his cheeks and forehead. Changmin looks around the room in content. Here, with Chanhee by his side, their friends giving them endless support, he knew he was home. Chanhee was never leaving his side and that’s all Changmin could ask for. Chanhee was his home and Changmin wasn’t ever going to let his home go. 


End file.
